


Sun It Rises

by bloodyfandom



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyfandom/pseuds/bloodyfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once or twice, when Gibbs was still half-asleep, he’d said “I love you” but Tony had never responded - had known it was just exhaustion and post-coital bliss and Gibbs’ half-awake brain spewing out things he didn’t really mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun It Rises

The room is starting to get warm already even though the sun is just barely above the horizon. The sound of distant traffic rumbles in through the window and a starling chirps outside in the tree that blocks Tony’s ‘view’ that costs him 100 extra dollars a month. Tony likes the tree though and the way it shades him from the early morning sun. He doesn’t mind the birds either, because they sound nicer than the traffic and Mrs. Orenson’s pack of loud children as she herds them into the minivan.  
  
Then there’s the soft snoring, breath beating against his collarbone. Gibbs’ face is pressed into his neck, one arm slung over Tony’s middle and a leg hooked over Tony’s.  
  
Tony slides one hand up the arm draped over his torso, resting it on Gibbs’ shoulder and puts his other hand on Gibbs’ head, fingers threading through silver hair. In about ten minutes Gibbs will wake up and they’ll get ready for work. They won’t talk about last night. They won’t kiss or talk at all. It’ll be like every other morning after they’ve had sex.  
  
So Tony holds on, kisses Gibbs’ forehead and revels in having him close for another few minutes because who knows when he’ll have the chance again?  
  
Gibbs wakes slowly today, sucking in a deep breath through his nose and pressing in closer for a moment before rolling over onto his back, trapping Tony’s arm. Gibbs stretches and settles, scratching his stomach as he just breathes with his eyes still closed. Usually he’s out of bed like a shot, doing push-ups and sit-ups, making coffee. Today he seems content to linger for a moment.  
  
Tony’s not in the mood to linger though. He would be if he thought the end result would be different but once Gibbs is up it’ll be like every other morning and the bitterness is slowly choking Tony, the bile rising higher in his throat as the years pass.  
  
So he pulls his arm free, rolls over and sits up, ready to get to his feet and go for his morning jog. He can clear his head that way, get his brain in the game. It won’t do to be thinking about this stuff at work after all.  
  
But just as his hips lift off the mattress Gibbs is pulling him back down, wrapping around him from behind. Tony sits there as Gibbs holds him, wondering if maybe Gibbs isn’t entirely awake yet. Once or twice, when Gibbs was still half-asleep, he’d said “I love you” but Tony had never responded - had known it was just exhaustion and post-coital bliss and Gibbs’ half-awake brain spewing out things he didn’t really mean.  
  
Gibbs’ strong arms hold him close, cheek pressed to Tony’s shoulder and Tony just sits there staring out the window at the tree, palms pressed flat to the mattress.  
  
“We’re going to be late for work.”  
  
“Got us a three day weekend.”  
  
“Do Ziva and McGee know that?”  
  
“Yeah. Told ‘em last night.”  
  
“Were you planning on telling me?”  
  
“Just did.”  
  
Tony sighs and Gibbs tightens his grip.  
  
Peering out of the corner of his eye, Tony turns his head, “You going to let me up? I have to pee.”  
  
Gibbs hesitates for a minute and then leans back, loosening his hold as Tony pulls away, his hands trailing down over Tony’s ribs, flank and hips. Tony almost doesn’t glance back but what he sees when he does makes him pause. Gibbs actually looks sad.  
  
“I um…” Tony licks his lips, “I’ll be back in a second.”  
  
“I gotta go too, so…”  
  
“To the bathroom or…?”  
  
“Bathroom.”  
  
Tony nods and then turns, knowing that Gibbs can see his uncertainty and confusion. Even if he tried to hide it Gibbs would be able to see it.   
  
As soon as he’s done, he heads back to the bedroom, brushing past Gibbs in the hallway. He can’t smell coffee, which means Gibbs hasn’t set the pot to brew yet which is just…weird. So Tony turns and puts a pot on but Gibbs doesn’t come out into the kitchen. Tony scrubs his face, mutters a curse and squares his shoulders as he walks back into the bedroom.  
  
There he finds Gibbs sitting on the edge of the bed, staring out the window and still looking sad. Tony sits beside him, pressing their sides together.  
  
“So did you have plans for our three day weekend, Gibbs?”  
  
Gibbs turns his head and smiles a little, “Kinda was hoping to spend it in bed.”  
  
Tony looks down at where Gibbs’ hand is squeezing his knee and then back up at Gibbs’ face, full of hope and resigned sadness, one contradicting the other.  
  
And suddenly Tony is reevaluating.  
  
Because Gibbs shouldn’t be sad, he shouldn’t be hopeful. He shouldn’t still be sitting here squeezing Tony’s knee and looking at him like he actually gives a damn about Tony’s response to the unvoiced question. There’s an easy way to find out if his suspicions are true.  
  
The words choke him for a moment but he has to know so he forces them past his lips.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
The shock on Gibbs’ face is almost painful and then he’s smiling, really smiling. He kisses Tony, pulls him close and down so that Tony is sprawled on top of him.  
  
Tony pulls back for air and licks his lips, “I’m sorry.”  
  
“For what?” Gibbs frowns.  
  
“That it took me so long.”  
  
Gibbs shrugs, gaze traveling lazily over Tony’s face, “Doesn’t matter now.”  
  
Tony presses his ear to Gibbs’ chest and listens to the comforting thud of his heartbeat.  
  
“I’m sorry for more than that.”  
  
“Quit being sorry and start kissing me.”  
  
When Tony doesn’t move, Gibbs strokes his hair and tries to tilt his chin up.  
  
“Tony?”  
  
“I need to hear you say it. I mean, I know you’ve said it before but I…I need to hear it again.”  
  
The soft, warm rumble of Gibbs’ chuckle makes Tony’s mouth quirk up at one corner and he looks up into Gibbs’ amused eyes.  
  
“I’ve been saying it for two years. Kept trying it out to see when it’d take and you’re still not sure, huh?”  
  
“One more time and you’ll never have to say it again,” Tony half smiles.  
  
“Will anyway.”  
  
Tony shifts and scoots, staring down into Gibbs’ face.  
  
“I love you, Tony,” Gibbs smirks, smacking the back of Tony’s head lightly, “You believe me now?”  
  
Tony squints one eye shut and a grin slowly blossoms across his face.  
  
“Yeah. Think I finally got the message.”  
  
“About damn time. We gonna waste any more of this weekend talking?”  
  
With a wicked glint in his eyes Tony shakes his head and straddles Gibbs’ hips.  
  
“No. I think we’ve wasted enough time already.”


End file.
